The Dangerous Days of Zero
by Theboblinator
Summary: Daniel has finished his job on Earth. He's killed off Number 1, The Prayer, on The List. And all the other alien outlaws have either been killed, or have fled. Now, all that's left is a glowing green portal in the middle of his room. Wait, what! (Writers Block)


**The Dangerous Days of Zero**

**Author's Note Part 1: **

To understand the entire story. You are going to have to read up to the book "Daniel X [Armageddon]" However, this is written after the final battle with The Prayer as I imagine it happening. If only so things can go somewhat the way they go in the anime. Hope you enjoy the story, and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.

**Chapter 1: A New World to Protect**

I lie in my bed, staring at The List in my hands. The names on it disappearing one by one. Turns out that the one thing that my father had been wrong about was that The Prayer was not the one constantly updating The List. I knew this because he was the most recent one to be on the "recently terminated" portion. That's right; I had finally killed the one in charge of all the baddies on Terra Firma. The one in charge of the baddies of the entire universe. And, the one who had killed my parents. But now, it looked like they were all leaving. Guess they didn't like being on the same planet as the guy who had just recently killed off the head honcho of alien outlaws on Terra Firma. As I lie in the bed, I think about all that went into the final confrontation with Number 1. And all that had come out of it.

I felt my eyes getting teary as I remembered what happened to Mel and her father. _No! Stop thinking about that now. _I told myself. _You should be celebrating the fact that you don't have a job anymore. You successfully killed off Number 1. AND you made it so that the rest of the alien outlaws were fleeing Terra Firma. You saved the Earth. _I tried to smile, but couldn't. I had lost too much during the final battle to celebrate it finally being over.

Just as the last of the names on the list disappeared, a glowing green light appeared next to my bed. I rolled off it and crouched behind it, simultaneously making my hand seem like a gun by having my index and middle finger extended, and my thumb cocked like a guns hammer. Then I took a peek around the Bed and found something that I was definitely not expecting. Floating in the middle of the room was a glowing green oval.

Of course Alparian instinct, resembling human instinct or vice-versa, kicked in then. I became curious. I got up, and reached out towards the oval. When I touched it, it rippled like it was made of water. I reached towards it to poke it again and it ate my arm. That's right boys and girls, IT ATE MY ARM! It didn't completely eat it, like take a big bite off it, but up to my elbow was stuck in it. I tried to pull it out, but the thing wouldn't let go. Then it started to pull _me _in.

If I had to guess I'd say this thing had Strength 5 or something, because no matter how hard I strained with my Strength 3, it wouldn't stop. Then the entire thing opened up and I was swallowed by the thing. Suddenly I was floating around in complete darkness. Everywhere I looked all I could see was black. Then I heard a voice. It was definitely female, and it sounded like she was changing something. It also sounded like she where speaking French. But it was different. And I couldn't understand it, which was bad.

As long as I'm stuck in this black space, let me explain. I can understand all languages that are spoken on the planet Earth, or any other planet in the known universe for that matter. Now, how do I know all this? Well let me tell you, I am an alien. Yes you heard (or Read) right. I'm not from the planet Earth. I'm from a planet called Alpar Nok. The people of that planet are the self-proclaimed protectors of the planet Terra Firma. Otherwise known as Earth.

Now, how could we possibly be the protectors? Well some of the people of my planet have an awesome power. The power to _create_. We are able to create anything that we want, but this comes with a limit. One time I tried to create an awesome flaming red Ferrari, but no dice. How do I do it? Everything, people, plants, the stars, their all made up of a very basic materials, and I was born with the ability to _rearrange _that material. But I can only do that if I'm calm and well rested. I can't create anything if I feel cranky or if tired. If you want to know more about me and my adventures, go read my series.

Anyway, it sounds like the chanting has stopped. So I guess no we just wait and see- OH MY GOD! Suddenly a bright white light appears and completely blinds me for a few seconds. When I can finally open them and see, I find myself in the middle of a small crater that looks very similar to the one that I was in when I faced Number 38 and he sat on me. _Not_ something that I want to remember.

I look around as the smoke that's hovering around me clears; I notice some silhouettes that look human. As the smoke clears more, I notice that they are human, and they look like they're in school uniforms. They all look like they're all about sixteen or seventeen, and like a normal bunch of high school students. The only difference is that they have what looks like magic wands gripped in their hands. Except for one kid who is holding a rose, and a man who looks like he's the teacher who is holding a staff.

I turn my head and look forward to find one student closer to me than the others. It's a female; she has pink hair, the same uniform as everyone else, and looks like she's about thirteen or fourteen. But I suppose she's sixteen just like all the others. She looks like she's fuming at me. Why would a pink haired girl be mad at a guy that she's never met before?

She turns around and starts talking to the teacher, they seem to have a conversation while everyone else stares at me. Then after a few seconds, they start laughing. The sound of laughter is the same no matter what language you're speaking. They start to whisper among themselves, some glancing at me, and others glancing at the girl.

_They're bullies! _I realize. No matter what planet, solar system, or galaxy I'm in, I _hate _bullies. As soon as I learned how to speak their language, they were going to learn a thing or two from Daniel X. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I don't really have a last name, so I'm just Daniel X. Anyway, the girl starts to walk back over to me and seems like she's madder than before. She says something in their language then bends down. My response is slower than usual, maybe because of the trip through that portal, and all I'm able to mutter is "Wha-?" before she kisses me. On the lips! She pulls away quickly, then stands there and stares at me.

I stare back at her for a few seconds, and am about to ask her why the hell she kissed me, when suddenly my left hand starts to burn. I'm not talking about the kind where you keep your hand under running hot water for a few seconds then pull it away quickly, I'm talking about if you put your hand under running water that was at 200 degrees Fahrenheit and kept it under for about ten seconds.

I grabbed my hand as I saw some runes being etched into it. At first, I didn't understand them. Then, I started to be able to read it. "Gandalfar?" I ask out loud. Then I start to hear voices around me. I look up to find that I can understand the voices of the students around me.

"Louise summoned a commoner. Just like her." One said.

"It's not surprising. She _is _a zero after all." another said.

Alright, so the girls name is Louise. And all the others kids are students that are making fun of her. Alright, now that we have that out of the way, I think it's time I introduced myself to them. I stand up and dust myself off. "Alright. Who here is going to tell me where I am?" They all turn around to look at me. Then they start to laugh.

"Why should we answer your question?" One of them asks. I turn around to see it's the kid with the rose instead of a wand.

"Oh, I don't know. How's this for a reason?" I then proceed to lift him five feet off the ground. Everyone in the crowd gasps and takes a step back from both me, and the levitating kid. He's struggling in the air trying to get down. The teacher mumbles something and the kid floats back to the ground. He takes a step away from me.

"Y-y-y-you're a mage!" He yells out. I bend over and start laughing. When I'm finally done, I straighten back up, and then wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"A mage? What? There are witches and wizards here?" I start to laugh again. Then my ultra-hearing picks up a mumble.

"Great. I've got a familiar that acts like they've never seen magic before." I straighten up and turn to where the voice came from. It turns out it was from Louise.

"Wait. Did you just say familiar?" I ask. She looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Yes, I said familiar. That's what you are after all. You're my familiar." Being on earth and having to learn everything on it. I knew exactly what the word familiar meant in this context.

"So you're saying that I'm your slave!?" I practically scream. She just nods her head. "Well great. First I'm the protector of Earth, and then I get turned into a slave for some pink haired girl I've never met." Why does the universe love toying with me? I'm about to say that I am _not _going to be a random girl's familiar but then the teacher steps towards me.

""Earth"? What is "Earth"?" I take a look at him. Well he definitely seemed human. A quick switch to x-ray mode showed that he had all the same properties as a human. So why was he so confused about the word Earth?

"Yeah, Earth. Terra Firma. Giant blue and green rock floating in space." They all look confused at me. Great. Looks like they don't know about planets. I'm going to assume that this is a different planet that is practically identical to Earth, but is back in the medieval times judging by the supposed magic. "You know what? Never mind. Forget I even said that. Care to explain to me what I'm doing here? And why you guys are saying that I'm supposed to be her," I gesture to Louise, "familiar?"

"You were summoned here by Ms. Valliere here to be her familiar for the continuation of her life." I gawk at what he just said. So I'm going to be a slave till this girl dies? Great. I've officially decided that the universe does, indeed, love to toy with me.

"Alright, give me a minute to get this through my head." And with that, I materialize a beanbag chair, and a can of Sprite. I lie down in the beanbag chair, and take a sip of the Sprite. Man that hit the spot. Everyone's gawking at me, surprised that I just summoned something that they've never seen before out of thin air. After a couple more minutes of thinking, and the entire soda gone, I stand back up and get rid of the chair and soda. "So let me get this straight. I was summoned here to be this girl's familiar?" The teacher stares at me. Still not able to get over the fact that I created something he's never seen out of thin air. Then he blinks a few times and nods.

"That is correct, you're main job would be to ensure the safety of Ms. Valliere. Then anything else you might need to do would be decided by Ms. Valliere here." He gestures to Louise. Great. So I would have to do anything this girl wants me to do. Well, I guess this beats chasing alien outlaws around a plane and killing them off one by one. But I want to get one thing straight. I am _not _going to be some girls slave. If anything, I'll help her out. But there is no way I'm gonna be her slave."

The teacher seems surprised. "Well, that's for you and Ms. Valliere to speak of." Then he turns around a gives a shooing motion with his hands. "Now, back to your dorm rooms everyone. The summoning ceremony is over." With that, they all start to fly away. Yes you heard (Or read) right. They FLEW away. I just watched and decided. _what the hell? I can create almost anything I think of out of thin air. Why shouldn't magic exist in a world?_

I turn around to find Louise still staring at me. "Well? Are we going to go do something? Or do you want to stand there gawking at me all day?" She shakes her head, then turns around and starts to walk away. I follow close behind. We go into one of the five towers that surround the courtyard that we were standing in, then climb the stairs to a different level. We go down a hall and get to a door. Louise starts to open it and we walk into what I can only assume is her room.

I see that she has a circular table in the middle of the room with a couple of chairs on its sides. Then there's a double size bed near the back of the room. To the left side is a dresser that has her clothes in it. I've decided that this is not going to cut it. I walk over to the dresser and open it to take a look inside. I see plain white button up shirts, black capes, and golden medallions with stars on them. I can also see black stockings and skirts. Finally, I see pink underwear and _very _see through nightgowns. I close the dresser up, Louise was standing in the doorway watching me the entire time that I went through her dresser.

Alright, I'll admit that if some random dude came into my room and immediately started to look through my clothes I'd also be creeped out. I then checked her bed to see what the actual mattress was made out of. Then the covers, and finally the pillow. Afterwards, I walked back over to Louise. "Give me a few seconds. I told her, and then closed the door in her face. I turned around to face the room, then closed my eyes and imagined where I had been staying for the past couple days on earth. But with a few tweaks of my own. When I opened them, I found myself staring at a space that was about the size of an apartment living space with multiple rooms.

There was the living room which I was currently standing in. It had a few couches that surrounded a rectangular coffee table on top of a plain furry white carpet. If you went off to the first right door, you would walk into a room that was exactly like Louise's room before I changed it. If you went into the second door on the right, you would find yourself in a white tiled bathroom that had a shower that doubled as a tub, a white parcel toilet, and a sink. All of which had their own plumbing. If you went into the first left door that was connected to the living room, you would find a kitchen that was also a dining room. The kitchen was stocked with shelves of snacks that ranged from Doritos to boxes of Mac-n-Cheese. There was also the fridge and freezer which was stocked with necessities like milk, boxes of more soda, cheese, ice cream, and Tyson chicken nuggets. There was also another sink, a dishwasher, and an oven/stove. The table could fit up to six people when regular and about eight people when it was extended. The second door on the left led to my room. It held a bed not unlike Louise's, as well as a desk that held The List in its laptop form, and a desk light. There was also a dresser that was filled with my usual wear. Red t-shirts, black leather jackets, and dark blue jeans. There were also black and white converse shoes in a lower drawer. And boxer shorts in another. Finally, there was a see through sliding door in the back of the room which led to a balcony that overlooked the open field at the back of the… new place that I lived.

I materialized a quick black curtain in front of the new room and stepped back outside to find Louise steaming. "What were you doing in there familiar?!" She screamed in my face. Great, new "master" has anger issues.

"Well. I figured that you're living conditions could use an improvement. I mentally pushed open the door to her room and pulled open the black curtains. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she ran into the new living space. She went running around the newly acquired space then came back outside and stared back into the room. Finally she turned to me with her eyes even wider than before.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I started laughing. I had known it was coming. But it was still great to hear someone say it to me.

"Of course it is. It's dimensionally transcendental." Yes, I've met The Doctor. But that's a story for a different time. In fact, he was the one to explain it to me in detail as to how it worked. However I will not try to explain it to you because I doubt you want to sit in your seat for twelve hours trying to comprehend something that you could never do without my help. Yep, that's right. The people of Gallifrey had help from us Alparians in making the Tardis'.

I show Louise around her new home, before we sit down in the sofa's and start to talk about what's going on. "So how did you do all… This?" She says gesturing about the room. "And what about in the courtyard when you materialized those… things?" I then take the rest of the day answering all the questions she has about where I came from, who I am, and how I could do everything that I could. When nighttime finally rolled around, I had answered almost everything she had asked. I turned around and locked the door to my room when I heard the sound of an Opus 24/24 whining behind me as it charged up. I quickly did a back flip and landed behind the intruder. I knocked the weapon out from their hands and pinned them to the ground.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" I growl in their ear. They chuckle.

"Now Daniel." Says a voice I thought I would never hear again. "Is that any way to welcome your father back after he's been gone for so long?"

**Author's Note Part 2:**

Bob: Boom! Didn't see that coming did you?!

? : Nope. Not even in the slightest.

Bob: I just couldn't leave out the parents from this fanfic. I was **so **upset when Patterson got rid of the parents in the books. So I decided that I would put them in here.

?: Alright, well then what about Daniels friends?

Bob: I don't know. I feel Like Daniel is already a bit overpowered as it is. So I'm not sure if I'll add them in. But I do miss them. So there's a high chance of them being added in at some point. Anyway, I'm going to be focusing mainly on this story. But don't worry readers. "The Silent Familiar" will not be stopped! I'll continue to write that while also focusing on this.

?: Alright, Is that about it?

Bob: Yeah, but I suppose I should give the reason that I made it so that Daniel had already taken care of Number 1 before he got whisked away. See, I didn't want to make it so that Daniel was suddenly whisked away while the earth was still under the constant threat of aliens destroying it. So I made it so that Daniel had finally done his job. As to why Mel is dead… I needed to make it so that Daniel would fall in love with Louise and not have any obstacles. I didn't like the idea of killing off Mel either. But if the fanfic is going to follow the anime, I needed that to happen. I've also been toying around with the idea of making Louise's room bigger in the other stories, but never found a real way of doing that. But now I could make it so that Daniel had met The Doctor and that he had a viable excuse for being able to extend Louise's room.

?: So that's about it. See you around everyone!

Bob: See ya!


End file.
